


I’m Getting Old

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Shoulder rubs, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: shoulder rubs
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I’m Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“Daniel, are you ok?” Daisy asked her husband of a decade as she watched him stretch his neck and roll his shoulders. He had spent the last twenty minutes trying to fix his hair in front of Daisy’s vanity mirror. 

“My neck hurts,” he mumbled, “I think I slept wrong.” He sounded almost embarrassed. 

Daisy walked over to him and pushed his shoulder until he was sitting down. She started to rub his shoulder. She made eye contact with his frowning face in the mirror. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “I use to fight robots and nazis and mind controllers for a living.” He stretched his neck too give her better access to the painful area. “Now my neck hurts from sleeping?” he asked rhetorically, “And look at all this gray hair. I’m getting old.” 

Daisy leaned over and brushed her lips over his temple and whispered in his ear, “I think the gray hair is sexy.”


End file.
